


Сладкие дырочки

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: К чему Тодд успел привыкнуть за время дружбы с Дирком, так это к испанскому стыду. Впрочем, Дирк всегда умудряется выдавать что-то новенькое.
Kudos: 2





	Сладкие дырочки

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency 2020. Написано для SFB-2020.

К чему Тодд успел привыкнуть за время дружбы с Дирком, так это к испанскому стыду. Дни, в которые не приходилось жестко краснеть, можно было назвать исключением из правил. Так что трехдневное затишье, в которое они мирно разбирали документы в офисе, несколько настораживало. И не зря. Едва Тодд потерял бдительность и даже успел умилиться тому, как серьезно Дирк выглядит в очках для чтения, тот с хрустом потянулся, встал с любимого кресла и заявил:

— Мне нужно расслабиться. Пойду куплю себе сладкую дырочку.

После чего подхватил куртку и покинул офис.

Тодд завис над налоговой декларацией с раскрытым ртом. Когда ступор прошел, он рванул было за Дирком, но того уже и след простыл.

Сладкую дырочку?!

Мозг, конечно же, сразу подкинул самые неприличные ассоциации. С одной стороны, степень незамутненности Дирка иногда превышала все допустимые пределы, так что Тодду было легко поверить, что тот мог без малейшего смущения заявить, что отправляется снимать проститутку, да еще и с подобной пошленькой формулировкой. С другой стороны, все самое хорошее в Тодде было твердо убеждено, что Дирк не способен покупать секс.

А вот в способности Дирка выдавать двусмысленные фразочки Тодд уже давно успел убедиться. Так что оставалось только дождаться этого любителя «сладких дырочек» и поинтересоваться, что именно тот имел в виду.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Минут пятнадцать спустя Дирк, довольный и мурлыкающий под нос какую-то песенку, вошел в офис с бумажным пакетом в руках.

— Ну и где ты был? — полюбопытствовал Тодд.

— Ты совсем в этих налогах увяз? — посочувствовал Дирк — похоже, даже вполне искренне. — Я же сказал, что пойду за пончиками.

За пончиками. Тодд вздохнул и потер глаза.

— Ты называешь пончики сладкими дырочками? — спросил он, не зная, хочется ему заржать или закатить глаза. Пожалуй, и то, и другое.

— Кто я такой, чтобы комментировать название торговой марки? — недоуменно развел руками Дирк.

— Стоп. Это типа реально название?

— Ну да, — Дирк наклонил голову и сказал с укоризной: — Тодд, выходи иногда на улицу. У нас эта кондитерская на углу уже месяц как работает.

Вот теперь Тодд не сдержался и все-таки заржал:  
— Неужели действительно нашелся ебанат, который назвал пончики «Сладкие дырочки»?

— Ну, они сладкие. И в них есть дырочки. Кстати, это вкуснотища. Я и тебе купил. Хочешь? — Дирк достал из пакета пончик, покрытый ярко-оранжевой глазурью и щедро украшенный посыпкой, и протянул ему. Тодд на автомате взял это кондитерское безумие. Запах, надо признать, был привлекательный. А он еще не обедал.

Так что он без промедлений впился в пончик зубами. Ядрено-сладкая глазурь, ядрено-сладкое тесто, ядрено-сладкий джем — ну, понятно. Все, как любит Дирк — чтобы, если и помереть, то исключительно от употребления в пищу того, что съедобным назвали по недоразумению. Лучше бы на углу открылся стейк-хаус.

— И что, много придурков, кроме тебя, этим травится? — поинтересовался Тодд, кое-как прожевав.

— Отбою нет, — сказал Дирк с такой гордостью, словно сам открыл ту кондитерскую. — У них очень сексуальный интерьер. И презики бесплатно дают.

— А, то есть название все-таки неслучайное? — уточнил Тодд. — Ладно, тогда, возможно, я даже попытаюсь оценить иронию.

— Еще у них можно заказать пончики, на которых глазурью нарисуют вульву, — радостно поделился Дирк. — Или член. Или пончики в виде члена. Или груди.

— Дичь какая.

— Каждый дрочит как хочет, — пожал плечами Дирк.

— Я как-то видел порно, в котором мужик дрочил пончиком, — ляпнул Тодд и тут же глубоко пожалел. Потому что, очевидно же, на подобного рода порно вряд ли можно наткнуться просто так. Тодд и сам не мог толком объяснить, нахуя однажды гуглил фуд-порно.

— Очень расточительно, если тебе интересно мое мнение, — сказал Дирк. — Ну, разве что найдется кто-то, кто потом слижет это все с члена.

— Дирк, блядь, у тебя между мозгом и языком хоть какой-то фильтр имеется? — спросил Тодд, прикрывая глаза рукой. Впрочем, сделал это он не только затем, чтобы продемонстрировать степень своего охуевания происходящим.

Дело в том, что в голове внезапно нарисовалась картинка, как Дирк — с иголочки одетый Дирк в галстуке и очках – облизывает испачканный спермой и джемом хуй.

Чей именно хуй, Тодд не желал даже думать.

Да и вообще ни о чем таком он не желал думать. Блядские дырочки. Он неловко кашлянул и положил надкушенный пончик на стол. Кажется, поверх какого-то чека.

— Тебя оставить одного? — спросил Дирк, проигнорировав вопрос про фильтр.

— Что? Почему? — Тодд моргнул.

— Ну… — Дирк кивком указал на его ширинку.

И тут, к своему ужасу, Тодд осознал, что картинка в голове вызвала вполне закономерную физическую реакцию. Иными словами, у него встал. О черт. О, дважды блядские дырочки! При мысли о пончиках мозг снова подкинул изображение Дирка — на этот раз, слизывающего джем со своих пальцев.

Длинных, красивых, охуенных пальцев. Тодд сглотнул. Уши ощутимо пылали. Он едва разлепил пересохшие губы, чтобы неловко ответить:

— О… я не… блядь, короче, нет, мне не нужно… уединяться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался и смотрел? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Дирк. — Оу, или ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединился?

— Че-го? — на этом моменте Тодд охуел настолько, что даже эрекция решила слегка дать задний ход.

— Я читал, что совместная мастурбация — один из способов подростковой социализации, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Дирк. — Как ты понимаешь, когда я был подростком, у меня не имелось ни друзей, ни подобия приватности. Так что я не против экспериментов сейчас.

— Не знаю, в какой из самых ебанутых частей интернета ты такое вычитал, и даже знать не хочу, — пробормотал Тодд.

— Эй, а я, между прочим, ни слова не сказал о частях интернета с дрочащими пончиками мужиками, — чуть обиженно заметил Дирк.

— Не твое дело, — вяло огрызнулся Тодд. — Мне нужно воздухом подышать.

Ему нужно что угодно, что прекратило бы этот ебанутый разговор. Он вышел на балкон, закрыл дверь и с наслаждением подставил пылающее лицо легкому осеннему ветерку. Но, конечно же, счастье не могло длиться долго. Спустя какую-то минуту в дверь постучали.

— Тодд? — донесся неловкий голос Дирка. — Не хочу тебя отвлекать, но мне только что написала Фара, и она едет в офис. Так что делай побыстрее… то что ты там делаешь.

Да блядь. Тодд со злостью распахнул дверь:  
— Ничего я тут не делаю, придурок!

— А откуда я могу это знать? — удивился Дирк, ужом проскальзывая на балкон. — Я понятия не имею, где ты привык мастурбировать.

— Да не ебет тебя, где я привык мастурбировать! — заорал Тодд.

Краем глаза он заметил, как проходящая под балконом старушка, настоящий божий одуванчик, подняла голову и посмотрела на него с неожиданным любопытством. А потом вновь засеменила по своим делам.

— Тебе не кажется, что не стоит говорить о мастурбации, стоя на открытом балконе? — возмутился Дирк, тоже, похоже, заметивший любопытную старушку. — Не то чтобы в мастурбации было что-то плохое. Мастурбируй сколько хочешь. Можешь даже мастурбировать в офисе, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать персоналу мастурбировать. Но, Тодд, ты же понимаешь, что разговоры о мастурбации могут нарушать чужие границы? Нельзя вот так просто взять и начать говорить о мастурбации.

Тодд просверлил его ненавидящим взглядом:  
— Я даже не знаю, в каком случае ты бесишь меня сильнее — если делаешь это специально или, наоборот, если не специально.

— Я вообще не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, — невинно посмотрел на него Дирк.

Тодд уже открыл было рот, чтобы разрядиться бессмысленной непечатной тирадой, но в этот момент в офисе скрипнула входная дверь.

— Ребят? Вы где?

Фара. Ну, с какой-то стороны она даже вовремя.

— Мы на балконе! — жизнерадостно отозвался Дирк. — Не занимаемся ничем особенным.

Тодд закатил глаза и пошел в офис. Дирк хвостом поперся за ним.

— Привет! — улыбнулась Фара и тут же радостно охнула, переведя взгляд на стол, где стоял пакет с пончиками. — О, сладкие дырочки! Я как раз за ними заходила, но была дикая очередь. Зато я купила кофе.

Она поставила на стол стаканы в подставке.

— Ты тоже любишь сладкие дырочки! — просиял Дирк. — А Тодду вот они абсолютно не понравились. Он считает, что они не совсем пригодны. По крайней мере, для употребления в пищу.

— Просто заткнись, — прошипел Тодд, чувствуя, что уши снова начинают пылать.

— Ну, нам больше достанется, да, Дирк? — подмигнула Фара и достала из пакета пончик в шоколадной глазури.

— Точно! — утвердительно кивнул Дирк и тоже полез в пакет.

Его пончик оказался кислотно-зеленым. Когда Дирк его надкусил, сочное тесто начало истекать белым заварным кремом. Дирк стал невозмутимо слизывать его с пальцев. Длинных, красивых, охуен…

Тодд беззвучно выругался, подхватил со стола кофе, плюхнулся на диван, перекинул ногу на ногу и сделал невозмутимое лицо.

Главное, не смотреть на это. Блядские сладкие дырочки, уже в который раз подумал Тодд. Возможно, в ближайшее время балкон все-таки придется использовать для всяческих непотребств.


End file.
